Discussion: The ANBU and the Potential Team- 6/10/15
Participants [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Kunisada Kunisada Uchiha] , [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Deva_Path Deva Path] '''Title: '''The ANBU and the Potential Team KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada’s clone quietly made his way to the Amegakure Tower, which was something he did normally to check on the Village, but he was requested there by a message from Kagato. It mildly caught his interest upon reading the letter, knowing full well that the real Kagato was off with the real Kunisada to get Summons. He figured it was one of his paths had made the note and sent it to him. After he arrived at the massive building, Kunisada began to make his way up the stairs until he reached Kagato’s office. He hadn’t been up to much since his encounter with Akatori besides keeping an eye on Amegakure to make sure everything was alright within the Village. He hadn’t seen Akatori since then, but he figured that she was busy with her team; either way he figured it, either he would see Akatori’s clone again soon or after the real Kunisada and Akatori had returned, the event would be settled soon enough. As he arrived to the door of Kagato’s office, he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to enter the office, speaking as he opened the door.- “..You wanted to see me..?” HidekiUchiha: -Kagato through his Deva path had taken on the day to day tasks of running the village while Kagato himself was out on the mission to gather up summons for himself, Kuni, Akatori and Rits. The path served as a gate way of sorts for Kagato to remain in the village and to know what was fully going on In Amegakure without him physically being there. The plus side of using his paths to remain in the village was that he knew what was going on in an instant unlike leaving a shadow clone behind and wanting for it to dissipate to gain the knowledge. Kagato had requested Kuni’s clone to meet him in His office where who he was speaking through at the moment the Deva path originally Hideki Uchiha Kuni’s brother would be waiting for him to speak about a pressing matter. It wasn’t long before the office door swung open and Kuni’s shadow clone started to speak to him asking him if he wanted to see him, which in this case was correct. The Deva path’s lips slowly parted underneath its black metal Re-breather and mask much like the one Kagato himself wore and spoke in a non-emotional tone of voice.- “ Yes I did request for you to meet me here, I have a matter to discuss with you….” – The path’s actions paused momentarily before he started to speak again in the same tone of voice.- “You can come up here and take a seat…I want to discuss with you about taking on a team of Genin….” KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada’s clone glanced upwards at where the voice was coming from, closing the door behind him shortly after crossing the threshold of the doorway. After hearing the door make a small ‘click’ noise, he quietly made his way up the stairs to Kagato’s office. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Hideki standing in the room not much to Kunisada’s surprise; he did give Hideki’s body to use for such purposes, so it wasn’t much of a surprise to see him here. He quietly made his way over to the chairs in front of Kagato’s desk, sitting down to face him before hearing his words. Kagato’s path spoke about him taking a team of Genin, which made his eyes narrow slightly; he hadn’t spoken to Kagato about a team beforehand, nor was he searching to take one on his own.- “..A team..?” –He asked as he slightly leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering slightly what inspired the idea.- “...I imagine you have a specific group in mind..?” –He patiently waited for his answer, figuring his wondering would soon come to a close soon enough.- HidekiUchiha: -The Deva path with its right hand swooped passed his black messy strands of hair pushing them slightly out of his face. His one visible eye being his right which seemed to be a sea amethyst purple only broken up by being characterized by black rings spreading outward through the whole eye much like the purple. His left eye was covered by the Amegakure head band that was slightly slanted downward much like how Hideki wore it when he was alive only difference being it wasn’t the Amegakure head band but a Uchiha one that he adorned. His lisp parted slowly has the Deva path’s head nodded up and down slightly. – “Yes indeed a team….” The Path paused for a moment before talking more about the team. Kagato thought for a moment, seeing as how Kuni was questioning the team it made him think that he might not want such a task but if anyone in all of Amegakure was capable of taken on the team he had in mind it was Kuni.- “ Well the team of three Genins that I had in mine were….. Ryuu….Kazuko Uzumaki and Kazuki Geikami…” – After stating the three Genin’s names the paths body shifted in its seat as if to get more comfortable. – “I can foresee great potential coming from these there… Ryuu being related to the late Yahiko….although I am sure his life isn’t any easier than his long since gone relative….Then there is the Uzumaki girl Kazuko she is a full blood Uzumaki which is hard to come a crossed nowa days…which with what I seen so far she is excelling through the missions she has been taking on. Then last but not least Kazuki a Geikami a paper user which has roots that lead back to Konan… I feel as if they could be the reincarnation of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan at least team wise…” – The deva’s path’s eye seemed to slightly glow as it peered towards Kuni.- “ I think you can handle such a team…” KunisadaUchiha: -As he began to speak of a team, listing off the individual members of the team, Kunisada listened but his eyes slightly narrowed as he was listening. The first off was Ryuu, whom was related to Yahiko, which was almost impossible to imagine at some point. The next was a girl named Kazuko Uzumaki, which he took note of the full blooded Uzumaki trait; something that was rare in the Village; on top of that she sounded like she was doing very well for herself for the missions she had been on. Then he spoke of Kazuki Geikami, who was apparently related to Konan, which was almost as rare as someone of Ryuu’s ancestry. He heard him speak of them possibly being the, reincarnation of Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, at least in the team aspect of it all. Kunisada stayed silent for a moment as he finished off saying he believed Kunisada could handle such a team.- “..Why choose me to think of being able to handle a team like them?...sound more like a group you’d be interested in training..” HidekiUchiha: -Kagato had his mind already made up and went through the list of candidates of who he thought was most compatible with such a team. It wasn’t something he took lightly when considering teams after all they had to somewhat get along and the three in question already from what it seemed by the few missions they did together that they got along well enough. – “Well I know you to be a strict as I am when it comes to others and teams… As well as I know that you are one of the top shinobi in Amegakure… You have the skill necessary to take on such a team. – He paused once more bring his right hand up to where his chin would be if not covered by the Re-breather and black mask, taking his black gloved hand up to his chin taking a light grip of it with his thumb and index finger. – “As for it being a team I would be interested in well… that is true I would be but I already have a team… granted one is already Jounin … I cannot possibly take on another team at this point and time..” KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada listened to Kagato’s explanation of why he thought Kunisada would be the right person to handle a team like them before letting himself fall silent once more. True, Kagato had a team already, granted one of them was a Jounin as well as his position as a Kage. He hadn’t thought about looking for a group of Genin to teach, so the idea came as a new one. His eyes slightly met the ground in front of him as the thought of teaching three Genin, especially ones with those traits and characteristics did seem interesting, but he’d never handled a team of Genin before. He hadn’t met the three individuals, as he was more than certain Kagato hadn’t either, but given their schedules in recent events he figured he couldn’t blame Kagato either. He pondered Kagato’s words a bit longer before speaking once again.- “...I have yet to meet the three..but if a meet-up could be arranged so I can meet and assess them, I might consider taking them..but no promises Kagato..” –His eyes shot up back toward Kagato’s path as he gave his answer.- HidekiUchiha: “Well I am sure we can arrange a meeting of you three Genin and you soon…even if it is in just this form I am sure even by the end of our mission you will have all the information you would need about these events…” – The mission they were on to collect the summons was taking longer the Kagato had expect it to, due to the fact that all the unexpected events that seemed to have been unfolding along the way slowing their progress a bit more then he would have liked. In his original plan and time frame they would have already made it to the island at least yet they have yet to do so. With that being the case they did get to meet up with some other individuals that might prove benefit them in the end. The Deva path sat motionless as it concentrated on the rain trying to feel out the Genin’s locations- “ I know as a fact two of the three Kazuki, and Kazuko are at the training grounds at the moment maybe you can catch up with them there?” KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada nodded his head once as Kagato spoke of having all the information he’d need by the end of their mission, which he was no doubt referring to the Summons mission they were currently on. The mission they were on was taking longer than he had initially thought about, due to the rouge ninja attacking them as well as their encounter with the Kage of Yonshigakure as well as her own bodyguard. He looked over at him once more as Kagato spoke of meeting two of the three Genin at the Training Grounds as well as going to meet them there.- “...I’d prefer to meet all three of them at once..” –He said as he regarded Kagato’s offer to go meet them there. Meeting all three of them would be easier as well as to make sure one of the members of the team wasn’t kept in the dark until last minute or so.- HidekiUchiha: “Well how about this then…” – The Deva paths right arm and hand began to shift and move over to Kagato’s left side top drawer. Wrapping his fingers around the drawer of the nob he quickly pulled it up. The black metal drawer quick slightly as it was pulled outward. He reached in only to grab a rolled up blank scroll. He pulled it from the drawer and placed it on his desk and began to unravel it. He quickly snatched a pen out of his cup holder and began to jot down a message to Ryuu. The black ink sank into the parchment rather quickly the note was rather simplex in nature just telling the young Genin to head towards the training grounds and have Kazuki and Kazuko stay there to meet a higher ranking Shinobi named Kunisada. He reached once more in the drawer pulling out his Amekage official seal. He quickly wrapped the scroll up and placed the hot waxy seal in the center of the scroll before taking out a thin piece of purple string and tying it tight around the center as well. The Deva path whistled sharply loud enough that it echoed off the metal office walls. Not long after this a very large bird with black shinny feathers and large talons made its way through and open window near the lower half of the office behind the large metal throne. The bird resembled that of a vulture but a little bit larger than your normal vulture. The deva path tied the scroll to the bird’s right leg and tapped its head sending the bird back from which it came.- “ I sent a message to Ryuu he should meet you over by the training grounds I think that solves that problem…” KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada glanced as he watched Kagato’s path move around his office desk before pulling out pen and paper before noticing him quickly jotting down a note, which he figured he had a rough idea of who he was sending the letter to. After watching him finish his letter and put the seal on the letter, he listened to the loud whistle that Kagato had just made. His eyes glanced over to a messenger bird that entered through the open window, watching the bird land on the metal throne. He studied the bird for a few seconds, noting that it was a bit larger than the messenger hawks around Amegakure and at a closer look it looked a bit bigger than a vulture. He glanced back at Kagato’s path as he tapped the bird’s head to send it on his way with the message attached to it. He was correct in his earlier assumption of whom Kagato was writing the letter to.- “..Very well then..” –He said before rising from his seat and walking towards the stairs once more, stopping before descending down them and glancing back at Kagato’s path.- “...Is there anything else you wish to discuss or shall I go meet the three Genin...?” HidekiUchiha: “Nothing else at the moment…If something comes up I will let you know...” – The deva path slowly started to get up as soon as Kuni’s clone began to do so. He places his hand palms down on the desk and pushed with his arms. The chair made a slight screeching noise as he did this. The Path stood up from the chair and shifted to the left side of the desk. He made his way around the desk towards Kuni’s clone. – “ Ame seems a little quiet at the moment but we should always be on our guard….” KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada nodded his head slightly as Kagato’s path ended their meeting before watching the path rise to his feet and tell Kunisada to be on his guard at all times, to which Kunisada nodded his head slightly again. He began to make his way down the stairs and through the door, closing it behind him after leaving Kagato’s office. As he made his way down the stairs, he thought of the last time he had been to the Training Grounds to meet others; last time it was to spar Akatori Yamanaka and Ritsuka Uzumaki in a two on one spar. He wasn’t entirely too sure on what to do when he met the trio, but he’d figure it out when he got there. He exited the Amegakure Tower and headed off to meet the trio of Genin at the Training Grounds.- Results: Kagato recommended a potential team for Kunisada. Kunisada considered it and plans to meet the trio.